


For You

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Christmas Presents, Early in Canon, Ficlet, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers Flirts, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: After the Avengers Christmas party someone knocks on Tony's door





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).



When he returned to the workshop and finally slipped out of the armor, he felt exhausted. It had been a long day for Tony Stark before he'd put on the armor to socialize with his fellow Avengers at their little Mansion Christmas party that Jan had put together. Tonight, he decided, he wasn't going to work until he fell asleep here with a crooked neck and a pained back. He was so exhausted, he just wanted to sleep in his own comfortable bed.

But it had been worth it to see the Avengers happily gather around their own Christmas tree down in the living room.

As Iron Man he hadn't been able to do much but talk and laugh and sit with his friends – unable to take off the mask to enjoy the food and drinks – but he was happy he had taken the time to spend with his friends. How many people could say that they were friends with people like Thor and Captain America.

He thought of Steve, who in the days leading up to Christmas had been given to sulking alone in the mansion. Tonight he'd been his old, warm socializing self again.

 _Maybe we need more team parties_ , he thinks to himself. _Steve certainly seems to enjoy them._

The cookies Jan had made for Iron Man and the scarf that Steve had given him – red and yellow and wrapped in green paper – remain in the workshop and he makes his way over into his outer office to make sure he has all paper work taken care of.

He has just fallen into his comfortable office chair, when someone knocks on the door. 

“Mr. Stark? Tony?”

“Yes,” he called out, startled by the sudden disrupption. 

Or course, he recognized the voice.

There in the door, stood Steve, still in his uniform, but without a mask.

“You're still up.” Steve looked pleased about having found him here.

“Is there something you needed?”he asked, raking his brain about what Steve might have come to see him about that wasn't Iron Man related.

Steve shook his head before opening the door wider and slipping in. There was a rectangular shaped present in his hands which he put down in front of Tony carefully. “I wanted to make sure you got this.”

“For me?” He eyed the box, surprised and touched. It was wrapped in the same paper that had held the scarf.

“Just something... A small thank you for all the things you do for us.”

Tony looked up. “That wasn't necessary...”

“I know,” Steve interrupted. “But I wanted to. I had hoped to catch you at the party. I'm glad I caught you before you went to bed.”

“Oh,” he said, knowing full well that he had been at the party as Iron Man. “Maybe next time.”

Steve beamed at him and he felt caught in the glittering warmth of the sudden smile. “That would be great. I'm always happy to see more of you. I'll leave you to your work now, but maybe you'll have breakfast with me. As we're the only two people living here over the holidays?”

"Yes," Tony agreed quickly, just a bit flustered at the sudden attention. Sometimes it was hard to remember why he was keeping Iron Man and 

With a nod an a straitening of his shoulders, Steve got up and left the room again, leaving only the box behind. 

Tony unwrapped his present later, in the safety of his own room, Iron Man's scarf wrapped tightly around his shoulders for added warmth and found a Captain America cup and a card that read: “I know how much you need your coffee. Get it at breakfast tomorrow. I'll wait. Merry Christmas, Steve.”


End file.
